


Just a Moment

by merry_magpie



Category: Merlin (BBC)
Genre: Consent, F/M, Masturbation, Pining, Porn, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-18
Updated: 2010-08-18
Packaged: 2017-10-11 03:47:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/108010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merry_magpie/pseuds/merry_magpie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwen gives in to temptation - just this once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Moment

_This was just a moment in the woods.  
Our moment,  
Shimmering and lovely and sad.  
Leave the moment, just be glad  
For the moment that we had.  
Every moment is a moment  
When you're in the woods._

It started when Gwen went to visit Merlin before she tended to Morgana. Well, wake him up anyway, as he had a habit of sleeping in far too late for a former farm boy. When she arrived, instead of a sunny smile to warm up her day, she was on the receiving end of Gaius' imperious eyebrow as he explained Merlin was ill.

"I'll alert the Seneschal," she said. Gaius insisted he could, but she maintained that it would be far easier for her because it was on her way. She wished Gaius a good day, since he had to listen to a sick and complaining Merlin, and promised him she'd be by later in the day to visit.

She was still brushing the last bits of ash from her hands after starting Morgana's fire and walking to Sir Kay's office when she was sidetracked by Jenny, a maid for the Lady Gilmere. Gwen ended up walking with Jenny and talking all the way to the kitchens. Gwen hadn't laughed as much in weeks as she had on that short walk. Morgana had been so distant recently, and it felt good, relaxing, to talk with someone without any uncomfortable silences or snapping, angry remarks. Jenny hoisted her Mistress' tray on her shoulder and said good-bye to Gwen before hurrying out into the hallway.

On the heavy wooden table before her Gwen saw Morgana's breakfast tray and, next to it, Arthur's. It lay unclaimed with no Merlin to take it to the prince's room. A small sliver of guilt stabbed at Gwen. If she had gone straight away to the Seneschal's, as she should have, then the tray would already be in Arthur's room. It would be her fault if the prince was ill prepared for the day and late for his morning business. Hastily, she grabbed Arthur's breakfast tray and propped its weight on her shoulder. She could give him his breakfast and make sure he was awake, and then she could alert Sir Kay that Arthur needed a servant for the day and Arthur would still make his morning appointments.

She walked as quickly as she could up the stairs and through the hallways to the prince's chambers only taking a moment for a deep breath before she pushed the door open gently with a slippered toe and headed over to the table inside. She was thinking of starting a fire in his fireplace as well before waking the prince. That would give her enough time to figure out how she could wake him without being improper. Certainly, she could not wake him as familiarly as she did Morgana. She walked over to the fireplace and was about to stir the embers with the poker when she heard a low moan. It didn't sound like a groan of pain, it sounded like– Gwen stilled her thoughts. In the silence of the room she couldn't help but hear the rapid glide of skin on skin. She very quietly tried to put the fireplace poker down, but her hands were shaking and it rattled against the stand.

Another moan was cut short. "Merlin. If you know what is good for your health, you will leave now."

She felt herself bow slightly, even though the Prince was not looking in her direction, and with all the discretion she could muster, she tried to back quietly out of the room. The prince would never know he was caught "sleeping" by anyone other than Merlin.

As if thinking about Merlin had cursed her with his clumsiness, she backed into a chair and knocked it (and herself) over. With that Arthur sat up in bed and said, "Merlin, can't a man wake up to a wank in pea…Guinevere?" His voice went up an octave, almost breaking on her name, and it would have been amusing, something to giggle over privately later, expect he was shirtless, his hand was still under the covers, and she could just make out a bulge where it met-. She stopped her errant thoughts but her gaze lingered a moment on where his hand would be, then trailed up his chest, finally she met his eyes. Instantly, she looked down at the floor.

Standing up, her footing shaky and her breath quick, she curtsied and said, "I'm sorry to intrude, my Lord. Merlin is ill and I was bringing your breakfast." She took a breath, trying to calm down. Her mind was racing, filled with thoughts of touching his hair, running her hands down this chest, or feeling his arms encircling her waist. "I'll be leaving now." She turned to go, thanking the Gods Above that, unlike Merlin, her skin did not blush with embarrassment.

She fled the room and went straight to the Seneschal, informing him Merlin was ill but the prince had his breakfast. She spent the rest of the day doing her work, gossiping with Morgana, visiting Merlin and not ever, not even one moment, thinking of the prince.

She especially did not think about Arthur as she lay in her own bed that night. She did not think of the sheets slung low on his hips, revealing his bare chest or his hand moving under the covers. Not even when her hand roamed down her own chest and slid between her legs. When she was done, with a sigh and a shudder, she rolled over towards the wall and hoped that today could be forgotten by the next time she happened to see him.

The next morning she stoked the fire in Morgana's chambers and was stopped by the Seneschal on her way to the kitchen. Perhaps Arthur had told the Seneschal to reprimand her for her transgression yesterday – some sort of punishment was only to be expected after her breach of procedure.

"Gwen." Sir Kay said approaching her. She kept her gaze down and hoped whatever punishment awaited her it would not be too difficult to bear. "Arthur has requested you bring his breakfast again this morning."

Her head snapped up for a moment to see if he was serious. When she realized he was, she looked down again at the floor, to hide her confusion. He explained what she had to do to serve the prince properly in the morning while she listened, gripping her apron.

"He praised you for being more attentive than Merlin usually is, though that's not hard considering." Sir Kay laughed, and she joined in to cover her bewilderment.

When she stood outside of Arthur's door again, she knocked, this time louder than yesterday, and waited until she heard, "enter" called out from inside. She went straight to the table and placed the tray down before she dared even look over towards the bed and the prince. He was shirtless and, again, one hand was suggestively under the covers. He had the same smile on his face she remembered seeing before in court when Arthur was preening after winning a tournament, full of confidence and vitality. In the past, she had thought the smile was irritating and pompous. Right now it brought up images in her mind: her hands on Arthur, Arthur moving inside her, her release as he teased her with his tongue.

She stood there, half facing him, one hand still on the breakfast tray for what must have been a long time. She had no idea what expression she had, but it must not have been the one Arthur expected to see. His smile faded in the corners and the spark of humor left his eyes. He said, "Gwen, I thought. After yesterday. You looked." She didn't respond, unable to move past the revelation that Arthur was tacitly inviting her into his bed. "You don't want this." He said, placing both hand on top of the blankets. "You must think I am the worst kind of man."

Watching him deflate spurred her into action. She rushed over to his side, and with only the slightest hesitation as she gathered the last of her courage, leaned down and kissed him. Arthur, keen to encourage her, kissed back lushly. He licked into her mouth, deepening the kiss and evoking a small sigh from her. "You want this?" He asked around kisses.

"So much." She said, taking the moment to draw back only to move down and lick his neck. She hadn't been willing to admit it to herself, trying to be satisfied with the few stolen kisses they had shared and the knowledge that they were so clearly divided by everything in Camelot. Gwen was sick to death of trying to be happy with the few crumbs she could gather for herself. She wanted something more, and if this was a chance to have a moment of something more she was going to take it.

She sucked and bit at the base of his neck near his fluttering pulse. He moaned in response. The sound made her feel giddy, powerful, and lustful all at once. He put one arm around her and pulled her into the bed, half across him, and she could feel his hardness digging into her stomach. She wiggled against him, relishing the feeling of Arthur underneath her. He breathed into her ear and nibbled on the lobe before licking the outer ridge. An exclamation partially escaped her. Arthur pulled back – his eyes were hooded with desire but his confident smile was back.

"No one can hear anything unless you shout." He leaned down and nipped at her neck. This time she did not stop herself from crying out. "That's much better. I like it when you make noise."

Gwen embraced her temporary boldness and gazing at him through her lashes she said, "So do I, my Lord." She reached down under the covers, expecting to palm him over his sleeping clothes only to discover he was not wearing anything. His penis was hard and she was delighted at how soft the skin was, like the finest calf skin gloves.

He moaned for a moment before he said, "Cold. Cold hands, Gwen" as he tried to pull away from her.

"I'll warm them up, then." She said as she angled herself to better rub up and down his length. She let her hand explore the shape of his penis. The length, the width, the head already a bit slick with precome, his balls tightening against his body. His head tipped back onto the pillows beneath him and he let out another low moan that went straight to the middle of her and then down, like her hands had the night before.

"Stop." He said, grabbing her hand under the covers. "You have to stop or I'm going to come." He kissed her once more. "Not before you do." Somehow he managed to flip them over so that she was underneath him as they kissed. He slid down her body, leaving a trail of kisses and she could feel the heat of him even though her dress.

He hitched up the skirts on her dress and pulled down her bloomers exposing her legs to the cool morning air. He reached towards her and she braced herself for his touch. It was amazingly soft and hesitant and he used his hand to explore her folds and brush up against the spot she loved. When he did, she arched her back and let out a gasp. "There it is." He leaned closer to her. "I love this part so much."

He circled the spot slowly with his thumb and lowered his fingers dipping shallowly into her to bring up her wetness before tracing circles around her again. He kept his pace slow and measured watching her intently. She wiggled against his hand trying to get him to speed up. She too couldn't stop looking at him. Unlike her, he was naked, his cock standing proud. Even vulnerably naked he was every inch a prince. He seemed to glow in the yellow morning light coming in through the window and Gwen thought she had never seen a more lovely sight.

He worked her close to the edge more than once until she felt like she was coming undone, control a distant thought. She grabbed his hand, the one working on her mercilessly and pulled him down to her. She wanted more contact; she wanted him inside her, even though that was an incredibly bad idea.

She reached down between them and placed the head at her entrance. She arched her hips up trying to push him inside her, willing to fully lose herself in the moment. He took a long breath out, holding himself outside of her. "Gwen, do you?" He breathed out, obviously using all his will to stay where he was. "I will protect you no matter the consequences."

She looked up at him and recognized his expression. It was the same one, so open and young-looking, that he'd had before he kissed her the first time. "Let's hope there are no consequences." She said and rose up to kiss him as he slid into her. When he was fully inside he broke off the kiss and rested his head on her shoulder. She gasped at the feeling of him filling her up but quickly grew impatient and bit his ear playfully while she urged him on.

He moved in her slowly like he was savoring every instant. Gwen concentrated on delighting in every kiss, every moan, as it was something she was likely to never have again. While it was no quick tumble with one of the boys from the town - nights she never regretted but never thought much of either - she wasn't going to lie to herself and pretend this would last longer than this morning. So she fell into the feeling of Arthur thrusting inside her, their kisses, and the pleasure building up into a blinding white heat. She gripped his shoulders, hard, harder than she should and cried out as the first wave of pleasure overwhelmed her. He kept thrusting inside her, drawing out her release until her grip on his shoulder relaxed and she felt body unwind. He quickly withdrew from her and jerked himself into completion, spilling into his hand.

This was beautiful. It was something she wanted to have a million times more. It was something she could never have again.

He wiped his hands on his sheets (something that only someone who didn't have to wash their own sheets would do, she thought) and lay down next to her. Arthur wrapped his arm around her, drawing her closer to him. He nuzzled her hair and took a deep breath in. "You smell wonderful." He said, sleep already muffling his voice. She knew she should go, there was no way she could spend time sleeping next to the Prince of Camelot. She had duties to attend to and she couldn't afford to be caught by any other servant. Not like this. That Merlin knew about the feelings between her and Arthur was already bad enough.

Yet, with Arthur next to her, the warmth of his naked body lulling her into sleep, she found no reason was good enough to get out of bed. She promised herself five minutes of this. Five minutes to watch Arthur sleep, to listen to him breathe, and to enjoy the last lingering bits of what they enjoyed together before she would leave him to his morning and his breakfast.


End file.
